voldy
by Aresielle
Summary: les droles de dames du camps des mangemorts.


Disclamer: rien ne m'appartient et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce qui suit.

**__**

Voldy's angels: 

**__**

Acte 1: The angels break out

Dans le salon du manoir Malefoy, trois femmes, Narcissa, Bellatrix et Sévi, sont assise sur le canapé devant la cheminé. Elles semblent attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui visiblement tarde à arrivé. D'ailleurs la brune a commencé à ce faire les griffes sur l'accoudoir et sous le regard exaspéré de ses deux compagnes. Soudain, un homme à fasse de rat, entra dans la pièce le plus silencieusement possible; déposa le plateau qu'il avait apporté et commença à servir le thé. C'est à ce moment qu'IL choisit de se manifesté. Les flammes de la cheminé devinrent verte et une voie s'éleva. 

****

Voie: bonjours les filles!

****

Les trois filles en cœur: bonjours Voldy!

****

Voldy: bien, votre mission d'aujourd'hui, les filles, consiste à me ramener la dernière prophétie qu'a fait notre très chère libellule géante à lunette; j'ai nommé S.T., la semaine dernière.

****

Narcissa: saint la semaine dernière? Je vous ignorais si pieux, maître. On doit attaquer un monastère?

****

Voldy: (voie très fatiguée) non, non, non. Sibille Treylaney. Elle a fait une prophétie la semaine dernière.

****

Sévi: (voie anormalement aiguë) génial! En route pour le ministère!

****

Voldy: pas cette foi les filles. Quedever?

L'homme à face de rat sortie de l'hombre où il s'était réfugier et s'approcha de la cheminé.)

****

Peter: oui maître?

****

Voldy: Montre-leur.

Peter lance un sort et une image en trois dimensions apparaît.

****

Sévi: (voie grave et masculine) Potter? (Voie beaucoup plus aiguë) je veux dire Potter?

****

Voldy: le seul, l'unique… heureusement. Dumbledore a décidé de faire de lui le gardien de cette nouvelle prophétie. Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, et de me ramener cette prophétie.

****

Narcissa: elle ressemble à quoi cette prophétie?

****

Bellatrix: à une boulle, andouille!

****

Voldy: et bien non, au risque de vous décevoir très chère, c'est l'une des autres particularités de cette prophétie. Il s'agit d'un cristal monté en pendentif. Comme vous étés à présent en possession de toutes les informations je n'aurai plus qu'une chose à dire: bonne chance les filles.

****

Les trois: merci Voldy!

Pendant que nos trois héroïnes se dirigent vers Poudlard, faisons plus ample connaissance avec cette équipe de choc et de charme; enfin, pour certaine c'est surtout de choc.

Tout d'abord Narcissa Angelica Black Malefoy, la blonde. Sous ses airs angéliques et un peu niais ce cache une intelligence diabolique et très efficace. Bluffant son monde sous ses airs de petite fille gentille c'est une véritable démone manipulatrice et le véritable cerveau du groupe. Elle aime faire les magasins, manipulé son mari, donné des ordres à Fudge et manipulé son mari.

Bellatrix Mandragora Black Lestrange, la psychopathe. Elle ne triche pas avec les apparence, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Un simple coup d'œil suffi pour nous assuré que le seul et unique but de son existence et de torturé les petits animaux; les grands aussi d'ailleurs… en fait, elle adore torturer tout ce qui bouge. Elle est les muscles de l'équipe. 

Enfin, Sévérus Snape, ou Sévi dans le cas présent, la… euh! Le… l'autre quoi. Ce professeur de potion froid et austère à rejoint l'équipe en ce faisant passer pour une femme dans le seul et unique but d'espionner Voldy pour le compte de l'ordre du phénix. Expert en filature et infiltration il a tout naturellement trouvé sa place dans l'équipe. Étonnement il semble avoir pris goût à cette nouvelle identité et on le voie presque tous les soirs dans les boittes de nuits branchées de Londres, armé de ses talons aiguilles et de sa mini jupe rose bonbon. Narcissa et la seule à connaître son secret; ce qu'il ignore. Mais tous ça personne n'est sensé le savoir… oubliette! 

Nos trois héroïnes vienne d'arrivé devant le château.

/* nda: à partir de maintenant quand j'écrirais Sévérus c'est qu'il parle d'une voie normale et quand j'écrirais Sévi c'est qu'il prend une voie très aiguë. */

****

Sévi: bon! J propose qu'on se sépare et qu'on se retrouve ici demain matin.

****

Bellatrix: ça me va.

****

Narcissa: à demain alors.

Elles se séparèrent et prirent chacune un chemin différent. Narcissa, la route principale; Bellatrix, le lac, et Sévérus se dirigea vers la forêt interdite où elle… enfin il pris un passage secret le menant directement dans les cachots.

****

Tentative N° 1: Sévérus …(oups pardons) Sévi

Sévérus entrepris de se rendre à la grande salle. Il pris sa baguette et ce lancé un sort pour reprendre une apparence normale. Il ne faudrait pas qu'un de ses élèves le voit habillé de cette façon. (pull moulant en cachemire rouge sang avec un col montant, mini jupe en cuir et bottes assorties.) Une foi arrivée devant la salle il aperçut Potter et sa bande arrivé dans sa direction. Il se dirigea vers eux, attrapa l'attrapeur de griffondor par la taille et tenta de lui prendre son collier.

****

Harry: hi! Au viol!

Sévérus lâcha le jeune homme, et, sous les regards ébahis des élèves présents, il partit rapidement dans un grand mouvement de cape.

Pendant ce temps, Bellatrix qui venait de traversé le lac à la nage, coinça un couteau entre ses dents et entrepris d'escaladé les murs du château.

****

Tentative N°2: Narcissa.

Narcissa qui avait suivit de loin la tentative avortée de Sévérus ricana. Reprenant son sérieux et un masque impassible elle appela son fils qui se venaient de finir son repas du soir.

****

Narcissa: dit moi mon chéri?

****

Draco: oui mère?

****

Narcissa: tu serais un chou si tu pouvais m'avoir le mot de passe de la salle commune des griffondor.

****

Draco: Voldidounette.

****

Narcissa: pardon? Tu disais mon trésor?

****

Draco: mère! Je vous ais dit cent fois de ne pas m'appelé comme ça. Et Voldidounette et le mot de passe.

****

Narcissa:comment…

****

Draco: j'y ai mes entrés, mère.

****

Narcissa: et elle s'appelle comment?

****

Draco: puis-je savoir pour qu'elle obscure raison vous désiré connaître le mot de passe des griffondors?

****

Narcissa: tu réponds toujours à une question par une autre?

****

Draco: cela vous dérange, mère?

****

Narcissa: … souhaite-moi bonne chance.

****

Draco: ne faite rien d'inconsidéré. (Pour lui-même) je n'ai pas envie de dormir tout seul ce soir, moi. Et ma préfète n'appréciera pas beaucoup que ma mère se promène dans leur dortoir.

Pendant ce temps Bellatrix entrepris l'ascension de la tour griffondor. Narcissa, elle courut jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame, donna le mot de passe et entra.

****

Narcissa: bon! Si je me souviens bien, les dortoirs des garçons de sixième année sont par-là.

Elle gravit les escaliers et ce dirigea directement vers une porte où été marqué sixième année. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra.

****

Narcissa: bien! Où donc peut bien ce trouver le lit du petit Potty?

****

Neville: à coté de la fenêtre. Mais vous pourriez faire moins de bruit, il y a des gens qui aimerait dormir ici!

****

Narcissa: désolé.

****

Neville: c'est pas grave!

Neville se rendormi et Narcissa s'allongea sur le lit de Harry.

****

Troisième tentative: Bellatrix.

Bellatrix ouvrit doucement la fenêtre et pénétra à l'intérieur de la chambre. Tel un gecko elle escalada le mur puis le plafond de la chambre. S'immobilisant au-dessus d'un lit elle descendit lentement le long d'un filin invisible et s'immobilisa à quelque dizaine de centimètre du sol. Une goutte de sueur perla de son front et fut entraîné par la gravité en direction du sol. Vive comme l'éclair elle la rattrapa in extremis avec sa main avant qu'elle n'entre en contact avec le tapis. Elle roula sur elle-même et se mis debout fasse au lit. Une foi à terre elle sortit précautionneusement le couteau toujours coincé entre ses dents et déchira sauvagement les rideaux du lit à baldaquin.

****

Neville: mais c'est pas bientôt finit ce bordel! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites à mon lit?

****

Bellatrix: oh! Désolé, je me suis trompé. Euh! Le … lit de …Potter?

****

Neville: à coté de la fenêtre!

Il se recoucha et cacha sa tête sous son oreiller en bougonnant. Bellatrix se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué avec un sourire machiavélique et une lueur démente dans les yeux. Elle brandit sa lame acérée et s'attaqua pour la deuxième foi de la soirée à de pauvre rideau sans défense.

****

Narcissa: moui, qu'est ce qu'il y a? C'est toi sœurette?

****

Bellatrix: euh! Qu'est ce que tu fous là?

Les deux sœurs commencèrent alors à se chamaillé.

Crabe et Goyle, vêtu de blouse blanche, entrèrent alors dans la pièce et mire un paravent devant les deux femmes qui se disputait.

****

Crabe: nous interrompons cette scène d'une extrême violence pour vous diffusé à la place un documentaire animalier. 

****

Goyle:le Sirius Black est un animal à sang chaud et au poil soyeux vivant essentiellement dans son lit

****

Crabe: d'un tempérament fougueux il défend ardemment son territoire contre son ennemi héréditaire le serpentard.

****

Goyle: quand il ne cherche pas à provoqué la colère de ses nobles créature c'est un individu plutôt apathique se prélassant la plus grande partie de la journée dans son lit..

****

Crabe: il est borné, têtue, impulsif, mais néanmoins très affectueux.

****

Goyle: toujours à la recherche d'un nouveau partenaire sexuelle il est avide de caresse et de compliments.

****

Crabe: c'est le compagnon idéal pour tout sorcier ou sorcière en mal d'amour. Merci de nous avoir écouté.

****

Goyle: dit! Tu crois qu'on devrait en offrir un à Snape?

Ils partent.

****

Neville: mais taisez-vous!

****

Harry: mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ici?

****

Narcissa: (voie sensuelle) salut beau gosse! Allez, vient, je t'ai gardé une place au chaud.

****

Harry: madame Malefoy?

****

Narcissa: pour toi, ce soir, chérie, ce sera … Betty.

****

Harry:…

****

Bellatrix: et bien bébé Potty sait plus parler? Allez viens faire un gros calinnou à Tati Bella.

Elle s'approche de lui et tente de lui prendre son collier.

****

Harry: dehors!

****

Narcissa: u as entendu le monsieur! Tu sors!

****

Harry: toutes les deux! Locomotor debillis!

Il fait lévité les deux femmes et les éjecte à l'extérieur par la fenêtre qui était resté ouverte. Sévi qui passait par hasard juste en dessous amorti leurs chute.

****

Sévi: aie!

****

Narci: bouh! Je me suis cassé un ongle.

****

Bellatrix: et ben! Il a un sal caractère le Potty.

****

Sévi: surtout ne vous gêné pas pour moi les filles. Continué à m'écrasé.

****

Les deux autres: oh! Pardons Sévi! On ne t'avait pas vue.

****

Sévérus: (bas) moi par contre je vous ai sentie.

****

Narcissa: bon! On fit quoi maintenant?

****

Sévi: demain il y a un bal masqué on pourra tenter de l'approché à ce moment là.

****

Bellatrix: dit Sévi? On t'a déjà dit que t'était plutôt viril pour une fille?

****

Sévi: ah! Euh! J'i fait de la musculation…

**__**

Acte deux: Angel's strike back.

Le lendemain soir la grande salle avait été décorés en salle de bal et tous les élèves et professeurs étaient présent. Sévérus déguisé en soubrette faisait le servisse tout en surveillant Harry ( déguisé en démon habillé de cuir)qui discutait avec Ron (un lion géant), Hermione (Bastet, la déesse égyptienne à tête de lionne) , Ginny (un ange), Luna (un pantalon beige, une chemise à reillère et une blouse blanche , peut être en docteur moldus?) , Neville ( merlin sait quoi et je ne veux pas savoir) et le plus surprenant Draco ( un short en cuir, des bretelles, des chaussures de sécurité et une chemise blanche presque transparente.) Dumbledore (un énorme bonbon au citron) et Mc Gonnagal( cat- women)se dirigeaient vers Sévérus quand Peter ( déguisé en Lucius Malefoy avec une perruque blonde du plus mauvais effet) entra avec à chaque bras Bellatrix et Narcissa (toutes deux en marquise du XVII°). Le directeur et son bras droit se dirigèrent alors vers les intrus. Profitant de la diversion Sévérus se dirigea vers Harry qui ne l'avait pas reconnu et le traîna à l'écart.

****

Harry: salut! Qu'est ce qu'une belle fille comme toi fait ici toute seule?

Sévérus cherche le collier en procédant à une fouille en règle du survivant.

****

Harry: mais c'est que tues drôlement entreprenante. Si tu veux, je connais un coin tranquille. Ça s'appelle la salle sur demande.

****

Sévérus: fermez là! Potter et donnez-moi ce collier! Ah! Le voilà!

Il prend le collier et part en courant, laissant là un Harry Potter estomaqué.

Plus tard au manoir Malefoy les trois « femmes » et Peter sont réuni devant la cheminé.

****

Les trois: bonjours Voldy!

****

Voldy: bonjours les filles… Peter.

****

Peter: bonjours maître.

****

Voldy: toutes mes félicitations les enfants, vous avez encore réussi votre mission. Je suis fier de vous.

****

Les trois: merci Voldy!

****

Voldy: au revoir les filles.

****

Les trois: au revoir Voldy!

**__**

Épilogue

Le lord sombre était seul dans son manoir. Il pris le collier et détacha le cristal qu'il jeta au sol pour le brisé. Le spectre de ST s'éleva alors et énonça d'une voie sépulcrale

« Le doudou du seigneur des ténèbres est caché sous son oreiller. »

À ces mots il se précipita dans sa chambre et souleva son oreiller. Et, en effet, l, sous cet amas de plumes compressé dans un morceau de tissu, ce trouvais un lapin en peluche rose.

****

Voldy: Mon Doudou!

Il pris la peluche et la serra très fort contre son cœur. 


End file.
